Forum:Which is better?
I have a low level masher thats serving me great right now on my mordecai build, but everytime i get a different revolver, i ask myself if its better than the masher. looking up on elemental damage according to this wiki, elemental damage can do a shit ton of damage, comparable to a masher, is this true and if so, is an elemental revolver better or is my trusty masher? Well it depends how strong is your masher and what elemental tech the other revovler has( X1,X2,X3,X4 ). It also depends on the base damage of the elemantal revovlers and what element it is. I only use caustic elemental revovlers that are only tech 3 or 4. If you have a defiler, just use that. Post the stats of your masher too if you can.AFGHAN PSYCHO 23:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Mashers are a great alternative to shotguns for Hunters. If you have a gunslinger com with ammo regen even better. Defilers are great acid revolvers for most enemies except acid creatures and lance. I like firehawks and hornet repeaters as well. Firehawks can have decent fire rates and sometimes hit with x6 fire damage making them a great alternative to hellfires for Hunters as well. The hornet is a good alternative imo for a defiler with it higher fire rate and 2 bullets per shot. With the hunters extra bullet per shot skill(cant think of its name right now) it becomes a" mini repeater masher ". Try these guns with a good mix of snipers to make your hunter a power house with a full Tresspass skill. If you find other more powerful mashers use them, i do and i love um.Veggienater 02:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Try using mashers that dont have - XX% damage listed.AFGHAN PSYCHO 02:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Come again?Veggienater 02:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) You know how many mashers have for example usually list -55% damage in the stat box so each projectile does less damage, or am I mistaken?AFGHAN PSYCHO 02:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) All that means is that if the gun has a listed damage of 50x7 lets say, then it started out as 100x7 before being spawned with 50x7. the -% is subtracted before spawning not after.Veggienater 02:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thats good to know. I thought it meant that percent was subtracted from the listed stats. Then why even metion the subtracted damage? Is it there to say it is this much % weaker than its supposed to be for its level or what? It would be great help to know. Thanks.AFGHAN PSYCHO 02:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Because the damage is multiplied x7 it receives a -% damage decrease to compensate for the increased damage overall, i think. But since it a revolver it gets a hidden + 100% crit damage bonus like all revolvers do. As for the extra stats listed on the item card, they are based on a base model of that type of weapon. Same goes for all others i beleive. There are others here that know more about the mechanics than i do, you could ask for that info in another post or use the side bar. Veggienater 02:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 1 - Geez, the blind leading the blind. If you don't know what the stats on the cards really mean puhleeze read the Wiki pages that discuss it. 2 - Stats such as +/-% Damage/Accuracy/Recoil/etc is just in reference to a base weapon and does not affect the weapon's damage. Example: A weapon's card says 200 damage and +100% Damage means that the weapon does 200 damage and that amount is 100% more than its base weapon. The only stats that really count are the Melee and Critical Hit bonuses. -- MeMadeIt 04:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC)